


"My Name is Bucky"

by Trixie_Baggins



Category: Captain America, Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: AND I'M NOT OKAY, F/M, I WATCHED CIVIL WAR TODAY, M/M, Other, Please Send Help, i'm just not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6867931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixie_Baggins/pseuds/Trixie_Baggins





	"My Name is Bucky"

“Mom, Bucky and I will be upstairs.”

 

“It's good to see you again, James.  Supper's at six, if you want to stay.”

 

“Thank you, Mrs. Rogers.”

 

“Buck!  You coming?”

 

“Coming, Steve.”

  
  


*************

  
  


“Mr. Barnes, were you fighting again?”

 

“Yes, Principal Johnson.”

 

“Why, James?”

 

“There are bullies, like them, and then there's people like me, who stand up to the bullies.”

 

“Bullies or not, fighting will get you in trouble.  You would do well to remember that, James.”

 

“Yes, Principal Johnson.”

 

“Good.  Now, I believe Mr Rogers is very concerned about your welfare.”

 

“Buck!  Are you okay?  Are you in any trouble?  You shouldn't have done that.  I had it sorted.”

 

“Steve, that guy was twice your weight, and there were three of them.”

  
  
  


**************

 

“I can do this all day.”

 

“Come on, champ.  Let's go home.”

 

“Bucky, I was fine.”

 

“I'm sure, Steve.  Let's get that eye cleaned up before your mom makes it worse.”

 

“And just where do you think you've been, young man?  Thanks for bringing him home, James.”

 

“Oh, it was no trouble at all, Mrs. Rogers.”

  
  


***************

 

"Steve, this is my girlfriend, Cassie."

"It's nice to meet you, Cassie.  Bucky's a really great guy."

 

"Yeah, he is.  Jimmy, tell me I'm beautiful."

 

************

 

“State your name and address.”

 

“James Buchanan Barnes; Brooklyn.”

  
  


*****************

  
  


“State your name and rank.”

 

“James Buchanan Barnes, sergeant.”

 

“At ease, soldier.”

  
  


*******************

  
  


“Who-who are you?” 

 

“I'm the Winter Soldier.”

 

***************

 

“Bucky?”

 

“Who the hell is Bucky?”

 

***************

 

“Bucky, do you recognize me?”

  
  


*******************

  
  


“Is your name James Buchanan Barnes?”

 

“Mr Barnes, I can't help you if you don't talk to me.”

 

“Is your name James Buchanan Barnes?”

  
  


“My name, is Bucky.”

 


End file.
